Odd Love
by HolyRomanVixen
Summary: Welcome to my collection of one-shots, specifically about odd and/or crack pairings. Suggest or ask, and I'll write!
1. Chapter 1: RusIta

**It's time to give the odd, unloved parings a chance to shine! :D**

**If you'd like to see a one-shot of an odd couple posted, just give me the pairing, AU, and inspiration for it**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairing: RussiaItaly**

**No AU**

**Inspiration: my twisted mind**

* * *

><p>Violet eyes gazed upon the gory landscape, the crimson-soaked snow crunching under his boots. Surely he hadn't lost sight of him . . . Had he?<p>

_Where is he?_

A sprouting banner of war caught his attention, and he rushed to it with haste.

The white flag was no longer up, and now splattered with red in a gruesome yet artistic display. The body sprawled underneath it gazed out with hazel eyes, slowly glazing over. The approaching form made him give a ragged sigh of relief.

"I-Ivan . . . "

The Russian smiled warmly, getting on his knees and gently stroking Feliciano's cheek. The pole sprouting from his lower ribcage gave him the appearance of a wounded dove, shot down and struggling to live, crimson soaking pale and tan flesh.

"I'm here sunflower. It'll be okay . . . Just close your eyes."

"Grazie~" the Italian chirped out feebly. "Ti amo." With those words, he closed his eyes.

Ivan stood up, iron pipe in hand.

"I love you too."

A swing, a cut off scream, and the body of Feliciano Vargas lay limp.

"Sleep well."


	2. Chapter 2: RusJap

Soft sunlight filtered through the silken curtains, making the kitsune curled up in a ball to stretch out and yawn. His amber eyes gazed around, confused. Where was Master? The gentle Russian was usually up and roaming, ready to fawn over his pet at this time. He got up on his slim legs and wiped a balled fist under lengthy sleeves against his eyes, chasing away his drowsiness before heading into the mansion's depths in his animal form. Seven long tails swirled around themselves as the large dog sized fox roamed the halls until a familiar door came into sight. A smile graced his lips as the Japanese creature slipped into the room and stared at the form still snoozing underneath the thick covers.

A mop of ivory hair peeked up from the covers, messy and rumpled, resting on a broad face and prominent nose nuzzled into something unrecognized. Soft lilac eyes were closed, a smile just barely showing. A soft giggle escaped his canine lips as Kiku went to pounce on his loving master, only to freeze as something that was most certainly not his Ivan rustled about underneath the sheets. The shape of a smaller figure nuzzled back into the Russian's loving hold, the sheets that rumpled down from the movement revealing long black hair and a lightly tanned face, ignorant of the dumbstruck pet in the doorway.

Only now did the sight of the tan coat and scarf discarded next to familiar rich red robes on the floor register in his mind. Then the scent of sex hit him like a ton of bricks, making him recoil.

_No... Nononononono... _

Tears pricked his eyes as he darted back to his own room, body quivering.

_Why...?_

* * *

><p>"Kiku?" Ivan called out, rapping his knuckles against the door again. Still no response. Sighing, he slid down to the floor and stayed still. His sweet little sunflower hadn't left his room at all since Ivan woke up to claws clicking down the hall. The small man curled up to him then, his lover-in-secret Yao, had woken up shortly after, gathering his clothing and leaving with a soft kiss. The night had been filled with tender and possessive kisses, gasps and mewls, and sweet pleasure. The thought of his beloved petlover had fled his mind then, and now he was paying the consequences.

"любовь, I'm sorry... Y-Yao was just-"

"Am I not good enough?"

The Japanese man's voice caught him off guard, making him flinch away from the doorway.

"Of course you are! If I didn't think you'd be enough for me I would of left you outside when I first found you." A small smile stretched across his face. "You were so cute then, and very beautiful now."

The doorway creaked open, revealing a mop of rustled black hair and heavy brown eyes. "Then love on me and me only." The kitsune's voice wavered, pitched with sadness. Immediately he was swept up in the Russian's arms, cradled close and loved on. A mixture of English and Russian apologizes flowed from Ivan's lips, broken only by soft kisses. A wave of joy swept through the Japanese man as he nuzzled into his master's coat.

All would be well.


	3. Chapter 3: CanLith

**Here's a quickie for ****Krasavitsa and her request for some Canada x Lithuania adorableness. So behold. Don't forget to fav, follow, and review my stuff. Danke! :D**

Loud chattering echoed around chamber, making the small man curl his wings around his body to block out the noise. Unlike the other angels trapped in this hell- he snorted at the irony of that thought- he preferred to stay quiet and as reclusive as possible, to keep himself safe from the man who had captured them. As long as he wasn't seen, which wasn't hard, he wouldn't get pick. Wouldn't have his wings torn off. Wouldn't die. Over the raucous noise thrumming in his ears he heard soft footsteps, gently thumping against the ground. Then the face of a boy appeared, staring into the cage. His bright emerald eyes gazed at him curiously as he brushed the long strand of brown hair from his face. A click of a key and the opening of the cage door was all he needed to dart out of the cage, wings beating to take flight. Once airborne, he swiftly realized his panicked frenzy to escape was halted by the fact that there was only one door that was locked and barred windows.

"U-Um, excuse me Matthew?"

His violet eyes flitted over to the boy who freed him, now on the ground from the burst of wind. Landing on the ground close to him with a loud thump, he stared at the quivering boy.

"Yes?" he rasped out, surprised at how his voice sounded from little or no use.

"M-Mister Ivan has requested that you come to the garden for awhile, so you don't get sick."

Instantly his teeth bared, showing sharpened teeth. "I want nothing to do with him." He skittered back into his cage, only to have his wing gently tugged at.

"Please? H-He won't be there, and I'll get you some food."

Several minutes of awkward silence passed before a reluctant Matthew peeked out the cage before stepping out.

"I'm only doing it for the food."

With that, he allowed himself to be dragged off by the small Lithuanian.

Toris watched in awe as the angel took flight, his wings finally able to stretch to their full length now that he had room. Even if there was a top on the garden that kept him from freedom, he was given the equivalent of a playground of trees to hop around in by his master. Evidently, the angel was enjoying himself like crazy, doing twirls, mock divebombs, and swerving around the branches with ease. "How amazing..." Toris mumbled to himself, transfixed by the graceful movement. After tearing away his eyes from the aerial antics of the angel, he began fixing up a quick meal for the Canadian. Who knew the shy little creature in the cage could be so... Boisterous!

However, when arms swooped him up and he became airborne, he gave a yelp of fear and clung to the man's chest. An odd noise escaped the angel's lips, unheard by the small man before: laughter. "I wont drop you, promise." He started laughing again, and it was contagious. Soon both of then were laughing, born from Matthew's joy of some kind of freedom. Once they finished their session of flying and loop de loops, they landed on the ground in a fit of giggles and feathers. A deep red sunk into Toris' face as he realized he was cuddled up to the Canadian. His attempt to move was thwarted as he was held tighter.

"Please don't move. I miss holding someone." Matthew's voice pleaded, burying his face in the blushing man's neck and receiving a squeaked out 'sure' in response. With a satisfied grin, he held Toris close and closed his eyes.

After awhile, a drowsy Toris cuddled back, attempting to use the angel as a pillow of sorts. Once fully adjusted, a set of white wings wrapped around the two, making a little cocoon.

"Is best time I've had here in awhile..." he mumbled, his accent more noticeable. "Will see if Ivan will let me take you out more often."

"That'd be nice." Matthew smiled at his newfound companion's offer. Finally, a small piece of heaven to relish in this demonic place. "I'd like to hold you more often. Very warm."

"Mkay." was his only reply before he fell asleep, happy for the warmth surrounding him. A smile broke the angel's face as he pet the sleeping man's hair. For now, he had his heaven in his arms. And that's all that he needed

**This is based upon a world i find myself in in my dreams I affectionately call the Angel Sanctuary, with all the angels being people I know. It's odd... But eh. **


	4. Chapter 4: FrUS

**I have officially turned 16 today. Hello minimum wage jobs, here I come! Also, I see we have Belarus ships coming out the wazoo for this. I shall do my best! Until then, enjoy this piece of fluff coughed up outta my gullet, just for you! :D**

It was a lovely weekend. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and the joyous sounds of a theme song rang through the American's little home, joined by the one and only Alfred Jones' voice.

"_My Little Pony_  
><em>I used to wonder what friendship could be<em>  
><em>My Little Pony<em>  
><em>Until you all showed its magic to me<em>!"

At this point, the man was bouncing up and down slightly, his eyes glued to the television. A rainbow named pegasus plush was clutched in his arms as he sang along.

"_Big adventure!_  
><em>Tons of fun! <em>  
><em>A beautiful heart!<em>  
><em>Faith full and strong!<em>  
><em>Sharing kindness is an easy feat<em>  
><em>And magic makes it all complete, yeah!<em>  
><em>My Little Pony!<em>  
><em>Thanks to all my very best friends~"<em>

A wide smile cracked his face at the last syllable and he leaned back into the plush couch with his little Rainbow Dash. Oh how he missed this. With company over all the time, it was hard to indulge in the colorful cartoon without their criticism. Now, there was peace, and he could fully enjoy his favorite, totally epic pegasus be... well, epic!

As he was watching the episode with pure joy, he gave an annoyed huff as the mysterious Mare Do Well saved the foal in time, with Rainbow Dash close behind. "Pfft. Dashie could've done it. She's the best after all."

"Non, Rarity is much better."

A completely manly shriek echoed through the house as Alfred leapt from his seat, glaring at his French boyfriend chuckling to himself from behind the couch. "Got you, mon ami!"

"Hey, not cool Franny!" he whined, but stopped. Oh shi-

"Ohmigod, you didn't see anything, okay?! Don't tell anyone!"

"Aw, and I thought I could catch up on season one with you."

"Thanks- wait, what?"

"I know you have all four seasons. And I need to catch up on the first season."

"...Okay!" With a grin, he flopped down on the couch, followed by Francis, before starting up the next episode and cuddling up to the long-haired man's embrace. As the opening act closed and the theme song played, he happily sang it out with his lover, occasionally giving his own bits of commentary and singing to the songs in each episode.

Now, to explain exactly why Rainbow Dash is way better than Rarity...

**Yes, I am a pegasister. **

**Pinkie is best BYE**


	5. Chapter 5: LatLiech

**Thanks for the positive reviews everyone! :D And, as requested, here is some LatLiech for Fanofsayianprince! Remember, your reviews are mt inspiration, so keep em coming!**

"Raivis! Where are you~?" a young girl's voice cooed, her ribbon flitting in the wind as she peeked her head between the garden's bushes and gave a huff. Why did he have to be such a good hide and seeker?! And in the garden of all places! With her determination strong, she darted along the paths made in the garden, looking around for any hint of her Latvian friend, until a small mop of golden brown hair caught her eyes. A smirk immediately plastered on her face as she snuck forward to his hiding spot, a rather large bush.

"Boo!"

A small shriek escaped Raivis' lips as he leapt out of the bush with shaky feet to guide him. "Lily!" he yelped as he tumbled down, his rump hitting the ground and stirring up dust. "That wasn't nice!"

"Too bad~!" she chirped. "Now I get to hide! Readysetgo!" Without waiting for an answer, she took off further into the maze of hedges, leaving a stunned Raivis behind. Sighed, he began counting to 50 before giving a quick shout of "Ready or not, here I come!" and darting down the path he originally saw her travel.

It was nice to get a break from the chores and suffocating aura of his master, Ivan, and spend time with his friend. After convincing her Swiss brother he wouldn't 'defile' her, (whatever that meant) he was able to finally spend the night sometimes! He smiled to himself before looking around. Now where had she went off to? A rather suspicious bush began rustling slightly, so he obviously had to check it out. His face was almost in its leaves when suddenly a familiar face popped out, pecking him on the lips before retreating. The Latvian stood there stunned as she ran off, giggling madly.

"LILY!" he yelped as he gave chase, a smile tugging on his lips.


	6. Chapter 6: BelaUkr

**Here, have some cute, short lesbian fluff. And yes, boobs make amazing pillows.**

A yawn escaped Belarus' lips as she snuggled closer into her sister's warmth, making a pleased noise as fingers raked through her platinum blonde hair lovingly. "Sleepy dear?" Ukraine asked, getting a drowsy nod in return. Gently, she wrapped an arm around the other's waist and lifted her up, letting her loll her head on one of her plush breasts. "Better?"

"Da." A smile twitched its way on Nataylia's lips as she wrapped her arms around the Ukrainian's midsection and cuddled her. "You make good pillow."

A quiet laugh was her only response as she started to drift off, adoring the attention she received from her beloved sister, now girlfriend, and looked back at the times she would chase around her brother for his hand in marriage. How silly she was to be blind to the affection she had been shown before by her clumsy but lovable big sister. Now it was time to make it all back up to her. Blushing madly, she gazed up at the Ukrainian and darted up, catching those smiling lips in a quick kiss before nuzzling her face back in her 'pillow' before finally falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: RusBel

**Sooooo~ I know I've been writing my own ideas for pairings, but I will get to your requests soon! I'm just trying to... Edit some of them *coughcough* Canbel *coughcough* and they'll be uploaded soon. also, this idea smacked me across the face from seeing a picture of a similar nature. Enjoy! :D**

"Big brother! Slow down!" an exhausted Belarussian shouted, still trying to keep the fleeing form of her beloved brother in sight. Upon hearing her simple chant of "Kekokekokeko~" he had darted off like a startled deer, with a hardheaded and determined wolf on its tail. A soft growl escaped her lips as she attempted to gain ground on the snowy terrain around her feet, but to no avail. The moment she was sure she had him cornered he swung open a door and darted into the safety of his home. 'Dammit!' she cursed internally, trying to catch her breath. 'He's gotta come out sometime though, da?' With this thought, Nataylia plopped onto the cold stony porch, surrounding herself in the ever-falling snow.

Minutes turned to hours, and promptly 8 hours of sitting perfectly still later, the Russian man had finally gathered the courage to open the door and check for his sister. Upon the sight of her, however, the bottle of vodka clasped in his hand slipped away and shattered. The woman was still sitting there, back against the railing. Her skin had gained a bluish hue, her hair frozen almost as solid as the thin trail of tears etched on her face. Her glazed eyes were trained on the door, a faint smile on her lips.

"Nyet... Nyetnyetnyet!"

Ivan wrapped two sturdy arms around her torso and lifted her up, alarmed at the limp legs. "Nattie, wake up!" he wailed, shaking the ragdoll of a body in a vain attempt to bring her back. Letting the truth sink in, he began to drag the body around back, tears thick and streaming down his slightly childish face. "Why wouldn't you go home... Natalyia... Oh god..." A shovel was retrieved and buried in the ground, lifting the soil and repeating this process until a rather large pit was made. Eyes wet with tears, he laid the corpse down and began to pack dirt into it until it was nothing more than a flattened spot of soil. Collapsing in front of it, promises and apologies poured from the Russian, begging for forgiveness for what he had done. A while later, he stood up, planting a sunflower into the ground over her corpse before walking around the front and inside the home to mourn, the door staying open just long enough for a ghostly younger woman to enter.


	8. Chapter 8: JapBel

**Ello my lovely... kits? Yeah, lets go with that. I'm sorta in a depressed mood today, but at least it gives me more time to work on my stories. This is for Carla-Ree, and her request for some JapBel. Don't forget to review, fav, and follow! **

**~HRV**

* * *

><p>A soft sigh escaped Natalyia's lips as she gazed into the pond, her dress flowing behind her kneeling form. Her damn brother had ran off on her again, leaving her to track him down before their guardianeldest sister found out. After an hour or so, she assumed he had fled to his boyfriend's home this time (that and the noises coming from said boyfriend's camper helped), so she retired to the koi pond she had found while searching for him before. It was rather large, with plenty of the Japanese fish swimming around lazily and seemingly no bottom.

As she leaned forward to brush her fingers against a rather large specimen's back, she saw what seemed to be a small Asian man beneath the water gazing at her. This caused her to promptly flip out and draw away from the water. In turn, the creature swam up and broke the surface.

Short, neatly cut raven hair rested on top his head, those almost black eyes gazing at her curiously. She found him rather... cute? Yeah, cute. The large koi tail that started at his hips, however, put her off completely.

"W-W-What are y-"

"Koi." he stated simply, crossing his arms and resting his head in them. It was rather cute how his eyelids drooped, giving him a sleepy but curious expression. "The pond's full of them."

"You're half human!"

"Oh, that too. I guess 'merman' would be a better term, right?"

The Belarussian stared at the newcomer, her mouth gaping like a fish (no pun intended) in shock. Here was a mythical creature, thought to be a mere legend, talking to her.

"Umm... Okay?" she said, gazing at him curiously. A sudden urge gripped her as she leaned forward, ever so careful, and pet the orange and black speckled tail. The slimy feel and the boy's flustered face caused a soft laugh to escape her lips. A smile tugged on his lips as he grabbed her wrist. "Do you wanna come swim with me?" he asked pleadingly. "It gets so lonely out here..."

Understanding the familiar pang of solitude, she only nodded and tugged off her own dress and slipping into the water in a sports bra and shorts she had been sporting underneath it. Smiling, the koi boy swam around before diving under. A small nip caused Nattie to yelp and pull it up. Soon a deep bite to her thigh followed, making her scream and kick viciously. He resurfaced, grinning, his teeth needlesharp and deadly. The doomed girl swam to shore, but webbed fingers grabbed her ankle and dragged her back. Screams were lost in the isolated area as vicious teeth tore into her neck, her stomach, ripping her apart. Soon, a ravaged body was tossed on shore, the platinum locks stained as red as the swirling water it had came from.

At the bottom laid the koi boy, content and asleep, waiting for the next person to fall into his isolated trap.


	9. Chapter 9: CanBel

**Who ordered some cute fluffiness? No one? Too frickin bad.**

**For PotterFan1990~ some CanBel**

**Also, the next story is going to be Canada x Romano. Why? CUZ INSPIRATION THAT'S WHY ZYRDHCFGULUIUJO9;.**

**Also, consider this as a cute way of saying "Don't get sad about your weight" Trust me, I have been down that route before (and still am to a degree) and all it does is leave you hungry. Enough rambling, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Natalyia couldn't help but eye the get up her lover was in at the moment, unsure as to why exactly he was so determined to do so. A pair of skinny jeans were snugly on his hips, a tight band shirt covering his front. He smiled, wincing lightly, confirming her thoughts. "Matvey, get those damn clothes off right now. You know they're too small for you!"<p>

"N-No they're not!" he squeaked in protest, but allowed her to tug off the too-tight clothing, leaving him in his boxers. As her hardened gaze set on him, he began to find a newfound interest in the plush carpet under his feet. His face bloomed an embarrassed red, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and attempted to cover his stomach with his arms. However, his Belarussian lover darted her arms around him and held him close, burying her face in his neck.

"Y'know... I think you look absolutely perfect, Matvey..." she purred in his ear, rubbing soothing circles into his back with her thumbs. "Da, you're slightly chubby, but so what? Is more to love~" She dipped her head down to kiss his belly, eliciting a giggle from the Canadian. Soon, the two had begun a playful wrestle, with Natalyia trying her best to attack his sides with wriggling fingers. A soft cry of "S-Stop! Nattie, I can't breathe! amongst the laughter made the reign of tickles ended. He smiled as those arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, still giggling.

"Does Matvey feel better now?"

"Very~"


	10. Chapter 10: CanMano

**Behold! Some Canmano for the lovely Calistrophia! :D**

**Also, finals are here ;-; So I may not update again til next week. Still have to do an altered book, biome thingymajigger, and 2 tests. KILL ME.**

**I will explain why this is so... weird, I guess, at the bottom.**

* * *

><p>A soft sigh escaped Matthew's lips as he trudged through the snow, a fair sized buck slung over his shoulder. The hunt had went pretty well for the Canadian, and soon came the part he dreaded most: skinning and carving the body. As much as he loved to feel the sleek rifle in his hand and the thrill of the chase, he never could bring himself to do much more to the creature. After several failed attempts at butchering and heartache, he usually ended up in Kumajirou's stomach instead of his. Determined to (finally) get some reward from this hunt, he set course for one place that would do it for him: the butcher's.<p>

The '_ching_!' of a bell alerted the man at the register of the young hunter's entrance and began to eye the buck, smiling. "Nice kill, Matvey~" he hummed, petting the soft pelt. Matthew couldn't help but give a proud smile to the other hunter. "Need to come with me sometime. Is much more exciting hunting grizzly."

A nervous laugh escaped Matthew's lips as he replied, "It's fine, Ivan. I'll stick to not so dangerous prey." Both men shared some playful banter and conversation before the Canadian paid for the services and asked, "While I'm here, do you think you could get me some fish too? For Kuma."

"Da, da, of course! Come, will let you find which one you want."

The Russian led him into the back towards the area where enormous slabs of meat hung, the scent of blood and antibacterial substances mixing in the most awful way. With a wave, he was left to find what he wanted.

Almost immediately after Ivan left, loud swearing could be heard from farther back, startling poor Matthew to death. The sound echoed around the enclosed space, ringing in his ears and making him cover them as he headed toward the sound. Upon finding said source, he paled.

On one of the larger hooks was a man, upside down and arms crossed. His legs were nonexistent, instead a mottled teal fish tail going from his waist down replaced them. The fin at the end had a gaping hole that the hook was in, bleeding slightly. A scowl rested on his features, emerald eyes analyzing the man in front of him. His wayward curl swayed with his swinging motions, bouncing.

"What're you lookin' at, fucker?" he snapped, making the Canadian come out of his dreamlike trance.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry, really, y-you just intrigued me and I'm not used to seeing fishpeople and-"

"Are you going to kill me or not?" he huffed, crossing his arms.

"Eh?! No!"

"Dammit..." His arms crossed, staring at the violet orbs observing him in front of him. Suddenly the Canadian spun on his heel and left, making the curl and his stature droop. So close...

Moments later, Matthew reappeared, followed by the silvery blonde that made him go into another fit at the sight of him. Even as he removed from his hook and placed bridal style in the awaiting arms, he cursed. Only, he stopped as he was taken outside and began shivering. A soft fabric was placed around him, making him gaze up at the Canadian curiously. Matthew couldn't help but giggle at the expression on his face, only adjusting him after getting the jacket on him. "what? You were cold." he said plainly. The merman only gazed at him curiously before he nuzzled into the warmth.

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why'd you buy me? Are you gonna feed me to your 'Kuma'. Fuckin knew it..."

"Wha- No! I wasn't going to let you just swing upside down there until you died!"

"...Grazie."

* * *

><p><strong>So~ why is this weird?<strong>

**Because I drew Merman!Romano upside down on a butcher's hook. And I don't think our wee Matthew would let him stay there. So boom. Story.**

**Thanks for reading! Lemme know what you thought, or a couple you'd like to see. **


	11. Chapter 11: IceLiech, CanMania

**Hiya my lovely kits! I'm terribly sorry for my over-long hiatus, we've been going through some... Stuff. Like being homeless and finally finding an apartment. We don't have Internet yet, but we shall soon. I'm being homeschooled, which means I'll graduate a year early and get to write more! **

**Well, her****e ya go! Don't forget to fav, f****ollow, and review! And feel free to suggest more pairings!**

** ~HRVixen**

~IceLiech~

"Excuse me, Mr. Iceland?"

The Nordic above let his gaze hover over the top of his book, watching Litchenstien stare at him with her jade green eyes. Sighing, he set the book down beside him in the grass before returning his gaze to her.

"Yes?"

"I-I got you something. Since it's really hot out here." The young blonde removed her hands from behind her, showing a bright red slushie. "An icce for Icy." she stated, giving a small giggle at her pun. A soft smile etched itself on his face as he took the cold treat from her outstretched hand and took a slurp.

"Thank you Lily. You can come sit if you want."

With an eager nod, she bounded over to him and plopped down next to him. A familiar arm wrapped around her waist protectively and she burrowed her head into his side, her cheeks almost as red as the drink he had been slurping down. She was content to listen to the sound of the birds singing and cuddle up to the Nordic.

A straw prodded her lips and she gazed up at the silver headed nation questioningly. "Go ahead. You're thirsty too, right?" he asked, making her nod and accept the cold drink gratefully. A long silence stretched on afterwards, only interrupted by a shifting of their bodies and the occasional slurp of their drink. Eventually, Lily poked her head out from her cozy spot known as Iceland's chest to see him fast asleep. A small smirk formed as she leaned up and pecked his lips before cuddling into his neck. Moments later those lips pressed to her cheek, with a sleepy murmur of "Love ya too" before he drifted off again.

~Canmania~

The streets were alive with many varieties of ghouls and monsters, with a sprinkling of glittery fairy princesses in the midst. Matthew couldn't help but grin from his spot underneath the porch, gazing up occasionally at the propped up coffin resting against the door. A bowl of delectable tiny treats lay at the top of the steps, tempting the lil tikes who walked past to come retrieve them.

Soon, a small group of girls stopped in front of the rather intimating structure, eying the treasure waiting above the seemingly empty home. Finally, the youngest of them (Matthew had to stifle a laugh as he realized it was a fairy princess outfit with a pink Darth Vader mask, complete with tiara) stepped forward, giving a fearless pose as she strutted up the steps. As she reached the top one, the Canadian set his plan into action.

He gave a low growling noise, hearing her give a jump of surprise. Donning his mask, he peered his head out from the bushes, giving a loud bark. The group scattered in a mix of terrified screams and giggles, leaving a shaking Princess Vader alone.

"Huh? Guys? Where's ya go?!"

The coffin swung open, letting its inhabitant free to swoop down on it's new prey. A screech escaped the pinkclad dark lord as she scuttled down the steps and away, leaving a glittery light saber and a fat bag of candy behind her.

The girl who had lunged at her gave a joyous laugh as she swooped up the bag and proceeded to nom on the first sweet her fingers brushed against. She watched as the Canadian staggered out from under the porch, guffawing loudly. His mask, a twisted werewolf, fell off, revealing his face as he simply fell into a giggling fit.

"A-Anica, that was perfect!" he howled, getting up as the chuckles died down. His long prop tail swung behind him as he approached the vampiric Romanian and nipped off the rest of the Kit Kat that was in between her lips. A rush of color flushed her cheeks as she batted him away, only to peck him on the cheek afterwards.

"Why yes, yes it was~" she replied, pulling out another sweet and chewing it. With a playful smile, Mattie swept the vampire into his arms and carried her inside.

"Now it's time I've had my sweets, eh?"


	12. Chapter 12: DenCan

**Oh gott, it feels like forever since I've updated this. I'm sorry my lovelies ;-; **

**Happy Halloween though!**

The crunch of golden and red leaves littering the forest floor seemed to echo in the Dane's ears, his fingers clutching the shotgun. Beside him, humming an odd country song, was his friend, Alfred. Dressed in camouflage and toting a rifle fitted with a scope, he seemed much more at ease than his oddly silent friend. Shrugging it off as being alert for game, he led them up to his hunting spot: a wooden box large enough for them to sit comfortably in and easily shoot down prey that came into view. Well hidden by the onslaught of dying leaves, they both slid in and seated themselves in their normal spot. Resting his gun with the barrel peeking out from the fort slightly, Alfred cocked a smile at his friend.

"D'ya think we'll get him tonight?"

Matthias merely nodded, watching the forest. Hours went by, with Al fidgeting constantly and his Dane friend sitting statue still. His eyes were on the dead deer that they had dragged into the clearing in front of their spot, praying it wouldn't elude them again.

Finally, Al tumbled back with a quick "Be right back!" before shuffling off into the hail of falling leaves.

Matthias gave a quiet laugh, his friend was always hard to keep still for longer than five minutes. Still, he waited, the moon now showing its face and casting its light upon him. After a few minutes, a terrified screech rose from his right, causing him to stiffen. Poor Al... Hunting was never his strong suit.

Soon, a grotesque beast lumbered into the clearing, dragging behind it a limp human corpse. Its skin seemed to be stretched over its bones tightly, flaunting off every rib in its body. Eight point antlers stuck up from its dirty wheat haired head. Its gaunt face held an array of sharpened teeth and a set of violet, searching eyes. Hooves rustled the leaves as it lumbered toward the dead deer in the clearing. As it sat on his haunches to tear into its meal, Matthias slid out of the fort with a cry of "Matthew!" and darted toward it.

Its head jolted up in alarm before its face turned a mask of genuine surprise. Heading away from its dinner, it was clutched close by the babbling Dane.

"Matthew! Oh my god, you're alive! I knew it! Oh god..." Tears spilled from his eyes as he looked up at the beast's face.

"M-Matthew-"

The creature was upon him in a flash, tearing at his face. Screams escaped his lips as it tore into his body, splattering the ground in crimson. Soon, the Danish man was breathing raggedly, lying on the ground as the beast trampled away with a distorted scream. The garbled words it spoke rang in his ears as he watched it disappear.

"I'm sorry my love. I'll get help, but stay away, I don't want to kill you."

Matthias smiled to himself, feeling himself slowly slip into unconsciousness.

He still remembered him.


	13. Chapter 13: More CanLiet

**Reading your reviews has probably got to be the most amusing thing ever. This is a sorta continuation of the CanLiet one-shot I posted on here. Please review and tell me what pairing should be next! Danke my lovelies.**

"N-No! Stop!"

Loud screams echoed around the darkened room, the only light a glaring ball of brightness illuminating the gruesome scene below. A young blonde man clawed at the table as a piercing scream ripped out of his throat. A much bulkier figure straddlled his hips on the stainless steel table. A dark grin twisted across his features as he brought the scapel down again, tearing at the balled joint of the left dove-white wing, also strapped down. It dug further until with a wet pop, the socket disconnected from the body, chorused by the angel's scream. A few more tears and the wing was removed completely. As Ivan inspected the seperated limp curiously, Matthew gave a choked cry. Tears streamed down his face, the flaring pain under his left shoulder blade sizzling along his whole body. As the heavy weight on his hips was lifted, Ivan crooned in his ear, "Let that be lesson. Do not touch my Liet." before the thickly accented voice called out, "Toris! Come clean up, have left you a surprise." With a dark chuckle, he left, dragging the dove-like wing along with him.

Moments later, a familiar face popped into the room, his horrified face framed by brown hair. "Matthew!" he yelped, hurrying to his side. The angel gazed up at him with hurt and confused violet eyes with tears brimming in them. Toris quickly removed the bindings on the Canadian before pulling him close, rubbing his lower back. "O-Oh, Matthew... I'm sorry... I-I don't know how he found out..."

"J-Just bandage it up."

With skilled hands, the Lithuanian began to layer the square bandaging onto the gaping bloody hole where the wing was once connected to and taped it down. More murmured apologies streamed from his mouth, but the angel merely lifted himself from the bloodstained table and left, shutting the door and leaving Toris to his own devices.

For weeks after, Toris began paying special attention to the now flightless angel, who had reverted to his loner attitude. No matter what, the creature refused everything, and whatever he was forced to eat was quickly thrown up when he was let out of his cage. Soon, he had become a lifeless husk of what Toris had fallen in love with.

"Toris. Bring me Matvey. I believe he had learned lesson." Ivan stated, and a quick glance at the mechanical wing was all Toris needed to sprint from his chair and to the sanctuary, tears of hope in his eyes. As he reached the cage, the other angels silenced and watched him.

"Matthew...?!"

The limp body was sprawled out on the bottom of the cage, the bony body no longer heaving in a breath, violet eyes glazed over. A sob tore through the brown haired man as he gazed at him, meaningless apologies spilling from his lips. Around him, the angels returned to their chaotic chatter.

**...Eeyup. **


	14. Chapter 14: RusFra

**For Margaret.**

**May the adorable fluff commence **

Snow blanketed the ground like an ivory blanket, laying the flora of France to rest until it melted away later in the year. The wind whipped around the shaking blonde's lengthy hair, getting in his face and being pushed back to no avail. He gave a sigh of defeat and slumped into the park bench, his face flushed red from the freezing temperature with tears frozen to his face. "I thought he said he was coming..." he murmured to himself, his hands digging into his pockets. After spending almost a year Skyping Ivan, he had fallen head over heels for the somewhat odd but loving man. After finally admitting his feelings, he watched the Russian grin widely and ask to come see him, to which Francis cheered about. They finally decided on meeting at a local park, not too far from Francis' home nor the airport.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." The plane was supposed to land at least an hour ago. Was he just playing with him? He began to regret not charging his phone earlier, as it now lay dead in his insulated coat's pocket. With a sigh, he went to stand up, only to be knocked over and into the snow. A small yelp escaped his lips as a cold face buried into his neck.

"Francis! Have been looking all over for you!" Ivan chirped, helping the man up with a sheepish grin. Francis gawked up at him. Seeing the Russian in person was a lot different than video chatting. For one, he was a good head taller than him, as he was pulled close and pressed against his chest. His face flushed bright red as he felt lips brush his forehead and a soft murmur in Russian leave them.

"You look so much more beautiful in person~" he practically purred, stroking the soft blonde hair that he had been waiting to touch, watching as the Frenchman snuggled into him.

"Let's head to my home, cherie. It's too chilly out here for me."

"Alright, dorogoy."

Francis gave a surprised yell as he was scooped up into the other's strong arms and held close to his chest.

"To home we go~"

**I'm sorry this is so short gah ;~; I'm cycling between writing, work, art, and gaming, as well as a fullfledged story. **

**Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15: BelAme (kinda)

Natalyia gazed at the floor, feet swinging childishly like a kid on a swing. She already heard the door close, so where were they? She adjusted the noose around her neck, making sure the phantasmal rope was snug around her equally phantom neck before continuing to hang from the ceiling. Ever since her family evacuated the manor after her death, the town's children and teens were constantly breaking in for a glimpse of her, and by god was she going to give them a show.

The faint sound of giggling children reached her ears as they drew closer, making her give the rotting ceiling fan a gentle nudge so it would spin her around slowly. One eye cracked, she gazed at the door as it creaked open and a grinning boy sidled into the room, the sound of his friends egging him on pushing him onward. He seemed to be about fourteen years olds, with an Angry Birds shirt plastered on his torso and a curious section of hair that seemed to defy all laws of gravity. His eyes scanned the room, not bothering to look up at the true terror quietly rotating above him like a ghostly vulture.

"Guys, there's no ghost in here!" he called, a tinge of relief trickling into his cracking pubescent voice. A small giggle escaped Nattie's lips at the statement, making him freeze. "Yao, s-stop making that girly laughing noise." he stuttered out, turning back to the door.

"Hey! I do not have a girly laugh, aru!" an Asian accented voice yelped defensively. "Besides, was not me or anyone else here, aru."

Deciding she was tired of being unnoticed, she gave out a louder chuckle, stilling the fan so she could face the shaking American. She practically quivered in excitement as those terrified azure eyes swerved to meet her pale violets, his body locking up in fear.

"Little boy like you should be more careful. Someone might hear you." she drawled out, letting a wide grin stretch across her lips and split them open. Before he could make another noise, her noose snapped, sending her earthbound with a gleeful screech that was chorused by the shrill screams of her victims.

The door was slammed shut before the American could bolt, leaving him trapped in the corner by the ghostly creature, watching as her body snapped and morphed unnaturally until she landed on all fours. A set of pale legs protruded from the sides of her tattered, dark cyan dress, holding her up like some sort of mutant centaur. Her mouth split open, dribbling a goopy black substance onto the poor boy and making him whimper. As she drew closer, she came within a hair's width of his face and grinned wildly.

Tears burst from the adolescent boy's fear-stricken eyes as he wailed loudly, unable to do much else. A moment later, Natalyia rolled backwards and upward, howling in laughter. Her limbs snapped back and she returned to her normal form, using her hands to try and unsuccessfully stifle the noise.

"Pfffft, s-should see your face! Is priceless!" she barked out, rolling onto her side as the confused child wiped his tears away.

"Wait... Y-You aren't gonna kill me?" he asked cautiously, getting onto his shaking feet.

"Nyet. Killing is no fun compared to reactions on faces." she responded, deciding to stand on her feet as well. She was a good foot and a half taller than him, making him have to gaze up at her. With a small smile, she extended a pale hand towards him, noting at how he flinched upon her movement. "Am Natalyia, last resident of the Braginski manor. And you?"

Gulping, the smaller of the two took her hand, shaking the icy cold appendage. "I-I'm Alfred. You can call me Al if you want."

"Alright, Al." she purred, trying out the new nickname with her foreign tongue. "Would you like to view the rest of house?"

"Really?" Alfred chirped, clinging to her hand and bouncing excitedly. All his previous fear seemed to evaporate the more she talked and the less she tried to scare him senseless. "Heck yeah! Lead on, Nattie!"

Chuckling, the ghostly lady led him down the hallway, eager to show him her manor, no matter how ruined it was.

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't noticed, I'm slowly slipping out of this wee fandom as others consume me. Will I continue to update this? Most likely, as I have plenty more tales to tell with these nations. However, I'm wanting to work on spinning my own original stories, and these past 3ish years or so of writing on this website has helped my storytelling immensely. <strong>

**Interested in seeing my art, crafts, stories, and (future) comics, with a healthy dose of absurdity? I've made a tumblr for that sole purpose, so come on by and request stuff there as well. My URL is holyromanvixen. **

**Well, see you soon!**


End file.
